Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high speed data transmission. A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an optical fiber or optical fibers; (2) a buffer or buffers that surrounds the fiber or fibers; (3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers; and (4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating. Buffers (e.g., loose or tight buffer tubes) typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Example strength layers include aramid yarn, steel and epoxy reinforced glass roving. Outer jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids).
Fiber optic cable connection systems are used to facilitate connecting and disconnecting fiber optic cables in the field without requiring a splice. A typical fiber optic cable connection system for interconnecting two fiber optic cables includes fiber optic connectors mounted at the ends of the fiber optic cables, and an adapter for mechanically and optically coupling the fiber optic connectors together. Fiber optic connectors generally include ferrules that support the ends of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cables. The end faces of the ferrules are typically polished and are often angled. The adapter includes co-axially aligned ports (i.e., receptacles) for receiving the fiber optic connectors desired to be interconnected. The adapter includes an internal split sleeve that receives and aligns the ferrules of the fiber optic connectors when the connectors are inserted within the ports of the adapter. With the ferrules and their associated fibers aligned within the sleeve of the adapter, a fiber optic signal can pass from one fiber to the next. The adapter also typically has a mechanical fastening arrangement (e.g., a snap-fit arrangement) for mechanically retaining the fiber optic connectors within the adapter.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art SC style adapter 320 that is frequently used in fiber optic telecommunications systems. The SC style adapter 320 includes a housing 321 having an outer portion 322 defining first and second oppositely positioned ports 324, 326. Resilient fingers 328 are provided on the outer portion 322 for use in retaining the adapter 320 within a mounting opening (e.g., an opening within a panel) by a snap fit connection. The housing 321 also includes an inner portion 330 positioned within the outer portion 322. The inner portion 330 includes a cylindrical split sleeve holder 332 in which a split sleeve 334 is mounted. The split sleeve 334 has a first end 336 accessible from the first port 324 and a second end 338 accessible from the second port 326. The inner portion 330 also includes a first pair of resilient latches 340 positioned at the first port 324 and a second pair of resilient latches 342 positioned at the second port 326.
FIGS. 2 through 5 show a prior art SC style fiber optic connector 422 that is compatible with the adapter 320. The connector 422 includes a connector body 424 in which a ferrule assembly is mounted. The connector body 424 includes a first end 426 positioned opposite from a second end 428. The first end 426 provides a connector interface at which a ferrule 430 of the ferrule assembly is supported. Adjacent the first end 426, the connector body 424 includes retention shoulders 432 that are engaged by the resilient latches 340 of the adapter 320 when the connector 422 is inserted in the first port 324 of the adapter 320, or that are engaged by the resilient latches 342 when the connector 422 is inserted in the second port 326 of the adapter 320. The latches 340, 342 function to retain SC connectors the within their respective ports 324, 326. The second end 428 of the connector body 424 is adapted to receive a fiber optic cable 450 having a fiber 453 that terminates in the ferrule 430. A resilient boot 452 can be positioned at the second end 428 of the connector body 424 to provide bend radius protection at the interface between the connector body 424 and the fiber optic cable 450.
The connector 422 also includes a retractable release sleeve 434 that mounts over the connector body 424. The release sleeve 434 can be slid back and forth relative to the connector body 424 through a limited range of movement that extends in a direction along a longitudinal axis 454 of the connector 422. The release sleeve 434 includes release ramps 436 that are used to disengage the latches 340, 342 from the retention shoulders 432 when it is desired to remove the connector 422 from a given one of the ports 324, 326. For example, by pulling back (i.e., in a direction toward the second end 428 of the connector body 424) on the retention sleeve 434 while the connector 422 is mounted in a given port 324, 326, the release ramps 436 force the corresponding latches 340, 342 apart from one another a sufficient distance to disengage the latches 340, 342 from the retention shoulders 432 so that the connector 422 can be removed from the port 324, 326. The release sleeve 434 includes a keying rail 435 that fits within keying slots of the outer housing 322 to ensure proper rotational alignment of the connector 422 within the adapter 320. When two of the connectors 422 are latched within the port 324, 326 of the adapter 320, the ferrules 430 of the connectors 422 fits within the first and second ends 336, 338 of the split sleeve 334 and are thereby held in co-axial alignment with one another. Further details regarding SC type fiber optic connectors are disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663, that is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There are a variety of fiber optic adapter and fiber optic connector configurations that are used in the telecommunications industry. There is a need for techniques that provide compatibility between different styles/configurations of fiber optic components.